


White and Black Together

by TsukasaPChan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, everything is lowkey, leo is lowkey, like v v lowkey, tsukasa is lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukasaPChan/pseuds/TsukasaPChan
Summary: With a heavy heart, Ritsu sings with the voice he promised he would never use.





	

He left without saying a word.

 

So they lost a fight.. At first it wasn't such a big deal, but if it meant costing their leader's disappearance, they should have stayed quiet. 

Knights stood as a duo. Some of the units got cocky and held Dream Festivals against them. They could only perform one song, after all. Voice of Sword. It was all they had left of their leader. Checkmate Knights never came to. It was an incomplete song. Izumi couldn't even sing it. He couldn't read music. Write music. 

But Ritsu could.

Izumi would sometimes get desperate and ask him to sing it. Ritsu turned down every request. Why? "It's because we weren't good enough."

"Ou-sama would be the one pulling us to victory. He formed the unit. It was his idea. We lost because we weren't good enough.. Because I wasn't good enough.. Ou-sama wrote the songs, of course he'd be good at it.. Secchan is good at everything. Secchan can sing and dance.. I joined Knights for no reason, you know.. I didn't help."

“I’m never singing again.”

They would fight. Izumi was persistent. Sometimes Izumi would lose his cool and throw punches. 

But Ritsu never fought back.

Maybe he was too lazy to. Or maybe he just deserved it. 

When Arashi joined, Izumi was disappointed to find out he couldn't read music either. But, with determination, Arashi promised to try and learn. It didn't go well. He specialized in memorization, but reading the music Leo wrote was almost impossible. He would try to sing it, with confirmation from Ritsu, but every time he did, Ritsu would only have one answer for him, "Wrong." 

They were close to advancing to their next year. Ritsu got the news that apparently, he would be held back. Izumi was disappointed, yet again. Arashi sympathized with him. It was fine. Maybe he could piss Izumi off by calling him 'senpai'. 

And so they advanced.

Arashi and Ritsu were set as classmates, which made Arashi overjoyed. Izumi was glad someone could keep an eye on the idiot while he was away. They had forgotten about the song. It was almost completely out of mind.

Almost.

When the rumors of Leo returning spread throughout the school, the senior members of Knights panicked. Their hearts dropped. Would he be back all of a sudden? After disappearing like that? That wasn't really what they were worried about. If he's coming back.. He'll be so disappointed in learning that his Knights have done nothing but fail ever since he left. Were they really that pathetic without him?

 

Pathetic.

What a fitting word.

 

Arashi had head home early from practice, before taking a glance at the two remaining Knights. He fished out a piece of paper from his bag and set it down on the table on his way out. Izumi and Ritsu shared looks. The silver-haired boy moved to pick up the paper. Ritsu glanced over his shoulder to see one of the first year's application form, with a stamp across the page reading, "APPROVED".

The self-proclaimed vampire looked down, "You took in a first year..?" Izumi put the form back down and looked away, "So what, Kuma-kun?" "We haven't even told Natchan we have another song other than Voice of Sword, how are we supposed to convince a first year that we're unit that's been existing with only one song?" 

Izumi sighed, taking a folder out of his bag and setting it on the table, beside this 'Suou's' application form. Ritsu figured.

"If you want me to sing that, I'm-"

"I'm not asking you to sing it.."

He packed up his things and went on his way to leave, before stopping by the door, "Please. Just finish it."

The door closed with a hushed click, unlike Izumi's usual loud slam. 

The tension in the room was too much for Ritsu. Even if he was literally the only person in the room. He glanced at the table and squinted at the folder. He didn't want it. It had the old music sheets that Leo scribbled on, worn out and not in good condition at all. But he took it anyway.

 

Ritsu sat in front of the piano. He had shoo'ed Rei out from his club activities, to which the Aoi twins and Koga were pleased to hear. 'They could go home early' was why. 

The sheets of familiar hand-writing stared at him, taunting him with every note. It was painful to look at. These were the last words Leo left behind for them. 

 

"We will keep dancing on, forever".

 

Ritsu picked up his pencil, writing so gingerly on the sheets of paper that look like they might rip at a wrong move. He tried to imitate Leo. Follow his words as if it he never left. As if he finished the entire song by himself. Then left. 

When his slim finger's met the cold keys of the piano, he pulled back, hesitating. 

But finally,

With a heavy heart, Ritsu sings with the voice he promised he would never use. 

 

"Wavering within the lingering sun

The chemical lights illuminate the world

White and black together

Ruled over by

Another world

We are holy knights"

 

His fingers didn't leave the piano. For once, he was finally satisfied with himself. Even if it was just the bridge.. On the sheet of paper, in Izumi's own handwriting, that specific part was already portioned accordingly. 

"Leo

The new guy.

Ritsu.

Izumi.

Pick up a newbie."

Pick up a newbie.. So he had been planning to scout someone else the entire time. 

"Your voice is terribly raspy. Since you haven't used it to sing a lot. So annoying.."

His ruby colored eyes moved to the door, spotting Izumi, with an impatient, but warm smile. "Secchan.." "Took you long enough.. Stop crying, aren't you a man?" Ritsu sputtered before turning and feeling his face, immediately wiping it with his sleeve upon feeling wetness on his cheek. 

Izumi went over, took the music sheets and huffed, "So this is what it sounds like.."

Genuinely smiling, Izumi waved the sheets, "Will you teach me?"

 

 

"Uh-huh."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had to stop midway because I remembered about Othello, but I'm sure it's fine.-- 
> 
> But the momentum kinda went away too so around the end, it's not that great.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THOUGH <3


End file.
